


【锤基】什么？邪神怀孕了!

by LlaomaoM



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlaomaoM/pseuds/LlaomaoM
Summary: 别说了我想一章写完孕期甜饼结果一不小心自娱自乐起来写完了好多不知道什么东西真正的孕期可能还要下篇





	【锤基】什么？邪神怀孕了!

上篇

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280158>

Thor被暴揍了一顿后，内心的欣喜依然丝毫不减。 

他狠狠地扇了自己一巴掌 

嗯，很疼，是真的 

是真的

真的 

的   
我弟弟怀孕了！他要给我生猴子！当我孩子的妈妈！！这是真的！！！！   
他给了Loki一个大大的熊抱之后，自己就手舞足蹈地冲出去了。  
但Loki还是听到了他那声似乎是从嗓子里憋出来的，接近于声带发出音调极限的，类似婴儿第一声啼哭一般的 “啊————————” 

完蛋，那傻子现在彻底疯了。   
管他呢，反正那傻子一直这样。 Loki笑了笑，轻声说:“你以后可不能学你爸爸，知道吗?” 

Odin·AllFather本来和平常一样一边吃早点一边和Frigga聊天，但在Thor·喜当爹·Odinson 突然冲进来，并且大声地喊了句 “父王，Loki怀孕了！！！”以后，他就突然变成了   
Odin·喜当爷·AllFather 

Odin依然端坐在椅子上，表情看似毫无波澜，心如止水，但Frigga确定自己听到了他越来越急促的呼吸，拿着叉子的手在不停的颤抖，幅度也越来越大，看起来就像中庭的老年人们快要犯病的样子。 “哦，Odin” Frigga轻轻放下餐具走到Odin身后，扶住他的肩 : “这事儿也就是早一天晚一天的，没必要那么紧张。而且，它也已经发生了。”   
“哐啷——”Odin手中的叉子终于掉到了盘子上，发出金属碰撞的清脆声音，他也如同才回过神来一样，忽然猛得用手抓住了Thor的胳膊:“我要看看我孙子” 

“诶，不是，父王，Loki昨天刚怀……” 

但是Odin并没有理会他的话，径直向闪电宫走去。 “他天天想着抱孙子呢。”Frigga说，“别看他在王座上威严的样子，私下里，和任何一位父亲或爷爷一样，对自己儿孙的爱都是深厚而真挚的。去吧，我的孩子，跟上他。” 

但是当父子二人火急火燎地来到闪电宫时，却扑了个空。Thor赶紧抓住某个真巧路过的倒霉的侍女盘问起来。  
“王妃……啊不，二王子殿下……嗯…邪神大人刚刚出去了，说是去找神后来着……” 

Thor和Odin只得回到刚刚出发的地方，一进门果然看到 Frigga和Loki肩并肩地坐在一起，Frigga把一只手放手放在Loki膝上，神色十分正经却依然透出慈爱，Loki则正视着Frigga的眼睛，时不时点点头——二人似乎在谈什么重要的事。   
看到Thor和Odin，Frigga停了下来，转过头不知是对Thor说还是对Odin说，也可能是对在场的所有人说 :“作为一名女性，我可以给Loki一些孕期的建议，但作为阿斯加德人，我对冰霜巨人的孕期状况并不了解。所以，我们需要去拜访一下Laufey。”   
九界之王和雷神的脸色变得难看了起来。只不过原因不太一样。 

“ 休想让我去找那个又老又丑还冰凉冰凉的家伙。”Odin心想。   
“搞大人家儿子的肚子再找人家请教是不是不太好……”Thor心想。 

【结果还是去找了啊……】   
Laufey用他红色的眼睛盯着Thor，一言不发，看得后者脊背发凉，心虚，毕竟是自己干的好事。   
没事，我和Loki现在是合法夫妻。Thor安慰自己，他淹了口唾沫，说 : “ 额……我们找您来，是想……想，想问您……”   
“我怀孕了。”Loki突然大大方方地自己说出来了，在场的其他人被他的举动吓到了，大厅内一片寂静。 “哦，这样啊……”Laufey活动了一下他巨大的身躯，发出咯吱咯吱的声音。他全身弥漫着寒气，使他本就狰狞的脸上的表情更令人琢磨不清。不知他现在，是愤怒，还是有一丝欣喜。   
“其他人出去一下。”Laufey难得说了个长句子。   
九界之王Odin显然没有被人这样命令过，更何况现在命令他的是他的老对手。他的脸色阴沉下来，似乎要说什么，但Frigga制止了他:“我们出去。” 

“ Loki ”Laufey忽然说，但不等对方回应，他自己接上一句 “Odinson”，他扯开嘴角笑了笑，似乎是在玩味这几个字眼，然后哼了一声。 

“我……”Loki想反驳些什么，想了想，最终还是什么也没说。 “也罢也罢，反正你已经嫁给姓Odinson的男人了。”Laufey说。   
Loki下意识地摸了摸依旧平坦的小腹。Laufey注意到了他的小动作，用一种近乎严肃的语气说:“Loki，由于Odin这个老混蛋，我们很少见面，你估计对我也没什么印象，但毕竟你还是我亲生的孩子。我问你，你确定Thor·Odinson是你此生挚爱吗？”   
“是的。”Loki坚定地说。   
“那就好。”Laufey欣慰地点点头:“我们霜巨人有身孕的的时候呢……” 

十几分钟后，Loki走了出来，Thor立即上前搂住他的肩:“没事吧？”   
Loki摇摇头，掰过Thor的脸让他正视着自己，然后便主动吻了上去。   
“我爱你，Thor”   
“我也是。”Thor立刻还以一个更热烈的吻。 ———————————————————————————— Laufey表示，霜巨人怀孕时会缺乏安全感，需要随时随地能感受到爱。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢🙏


End file.
